riordanchsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
田中珠儿
Drew Tanaka is a Greek demigod, a daughter of Aphrodite, and the former senior counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. She attends Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted when not at Camp Half-Blood. 在奥林匹斯英雄系列中的表现 [[失落的英雄|'失落的英雄']] Drew took over the cabin after Silena died in The Last Olympian. During the campfire to decide who would go on the Quest for Hera, she displayed her ability to charmspeak by convincing the other campers that she should go, being a child of Aphrodite, but also because she has a crush on Jason. Piper uses her own ability to charmspeak to cancel out Drew. It is then that Piper isclaimed by Aphrodite, much to the irritation of Drew. After being given a bed at Aphrodite's Cabin, Drew pushes a fellow cabin member named Lacy out of the shower, causing her to cry.Mitchell, another cabin mate, explains that Drew rules the cabin like a dictator and because of her power, no one can challenge her to rule the cabin or stand up to her at all. Drew appears behind him and gives him another week of trash duty for talking bad about her before pointing to the trash on the ground (which she had done herself). Drew also insults Piper several times about her father, saying she must have come from a dumpster. Piper tells them the truth that her father is Tristan McLean, but Drew tells everyone it is a lie. However, she still takes his poster from the wall of hot guys. Drew also is one of the few campers to believe that Silena was a traitor. She felt that she was cursed for not going through with Aphrodite's Rite of Passage, which she also told Piper to do with Jason as a type of initiation. When Piper returns from her quest, she challenges Drew for head of the cabin. Because Piper has been on more quests than Drew (as Drew claims to have never been on one), she can challenge her. Drew backs down and allows Piper to be the new head, much to everyone's delight. [[奥林匹斯之血|'奥林匹斯之血']] Piper mentions that Drew no longer minds Piper's position of leadership, as Drew can spend more time gossiping and doing in-cabin makeovers as a result. 在埃及守护神中的表现 [[蛇神暗影|'蛇神暗影']] Drew goes to the Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted, alongside Sadie Kane and the other members of Brooklyn House. She is the leader of the popular clique at BAG, who are referred to the as the "Plastic Bags". When Sadie had first started going to BAG, Lacy had warned her about Drew, referring to a summer camp they had been to together. When Drew arrives at the school dance, she taunts Sadie about Walt Stone not being able to come, and pretends to like Walt to annoy Sadie. Before Sadie can respond, Anubis appears behind her and stuns Drew and her clique. Sadie and Anubis leave Drew behind stuttering “Oh my god” repeatedly. 角色个性 Drew always calls people hon, sweetie, or dear, without ever really meaning it. She's the only other charmspeaker at camp besides Piper, so she can charmspeak people into doing what she says. However, she's also an extremely arrogant, narcissistic, rude, obnoxious and pathologically condescending tyrant and has no qualms about charmspeaking others to do what she wants. She despises Silena Beauregard because of her relationship with Charles Beckendorf, and is the only one to still call her a traitor, while everyone else agrees she was a hero. She strongly dislikes Piper and was angered when Aphrodite claimed her. She has also been caught flirting with Jason Grace. She says she thinks quests and wars are a waste of time, despite the fact that she wanted to go on one at the beginning of The Lost Hero, possibly because of her crush on Jason. She enjoys exploiting her abilities and hates those who prove her wrong, making all her half-brothers and sisters dislike or become scared of her. She is shallow and conceited, demonstrated by her dislike towards Piper, due to her appearance and she is always seen checking how she looks. 外表 Drew is described in The Lost Hero as a tall, beautiful and glamorous Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, warm brown eyes, plenty of jewelry and perfect makeup. She wears lots of pink eyeliner. Jason also notes that she smells of nutmeg and pine, comparing her to the smell of "Christmas." In The Serpent's Shadow, Drew is described by Sadie as the tallest and most glamorous in the popular girl clique, with "awful" pink eyeliner and frizzy black curls, that were, apparently, "Drew’s own personal crusade to bring back the 1980s perm." She wears a glittering platinum pendant with a diamond D, possibly her initial (or, as Sadie sarcastically speculates, her GPA), while her her perfume is a "mixture of roses and tear gas." 能力 As a child of Aphrodite, Drew has demonstrated these abilities: * Charmspeak: Drew has the gift of charmspeak, allowing her to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness, making her a formidable foe to anyone else in the Aphrodite's Cabin, as she can force them to do embarrassing things. Her charmspeak, however, is somewhat weaker than that of her half-sister Piper McLean in The Lost Hero, and much weaker after Piper's powers had begun to grow. * Amokinesis: Drew has some control over many degrees of control over love, lust, beauty, etc. though on a much smaller scale than her mother. ** She can attract the opposite gender when she walks by. ** She also has magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry, much like the other Aphrodite kids. * Beauty: Drew is able to radiate beauty, regardless of how she may look, always managing to make the clothes she wears look glamorous on her. ** She may have the ability to change her physical features, as Aphrodite is also the goddess of beauty. * French fluency: Drew can fluently speak and understand French, due to it being the "language of love." 人际关系 喜欢的对象 伊阿宋·格雷斯 It is hinted that she might be interested in Jason Grace. When first arriving at camp, she introduces herself and tries very hard to start up a conversation. Later, during the camp fire when Jason was trying to pick people to go on his quest, Drew wanted to go (something she had never taken interest in) and used her charmspeaking powers to get others to agree. However Piper also had charmspeaking powers and convinced everyone to let her go. Jason chose Piper and Drew was furious. She later announced to the whole Aphrodite cabin that she never wanted to go on a quest and that quests are a waste of time, even though Lacy pointed out that she wanted to go to Jason's quest. However, it's unlikely that this relationship will feature again because Piper warned Drew to stay away from Jason, and that Jason is "her's." 竞争对手 小笛·麦克林 Piper and Drew don't get along. Drew was repulsed when she found out that she and Piper were sisters and picks on her constantly at the cabin. For therite of passage, she tries to get Piper to get Jason to love her and then break his heart (so she can collect the pieces and get Jason to like her), but when Piper refuses she teases her constantly. She may also be jealous of Piper seeing as Piper's dad is a famous movie star. When she learns this, she rips up the poster of Tristan McLean hanging on the wall and punishes anyone that helps Piper. Piper took Drew's place as head counselor of Aphrodite's cabin. Drew often called her Dumpster girl because of her lack of fashion and because Jason likes Piper instead of Drew. 熟人 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹 Drew thinks of Leo as being someone she could use. When Drew sees him, the look on her face shows that Drew might consider him slightly valuable, though she thought he smelled bad and his hair needed work. After her 'evaluation', it seems that Leo's appearance is what pushed her to ask Annabeth if they were really worth the trouble saving. Annabeth counter this statement by saying that every demigod was worth rescuing. Drew also looks down on Leo and most likely all children of Hephaestus, simply saying that someone needs to get their hands dirty, but sees charm as a much more important skill. 安娜贝丝·蔡斯 The head of Athena's Cabin seems to be one of the few that can actually somewhat control (or at least tone down) Drew's snarky behavior. She seems to know her place with Annabeth, possibly somewhat respecting her, though once mentioned she didn't like her spoiling her fun when their cabin was trying to set up couples (usually ones that would cause heartbreak and disaster is actually put to pace). Overall, Drew seems to have a hate/respect (though the respect doesn't seem that high) relationship with Annabeth. 萨蒂·凯恩 Sadie absolutely despises Drew, and claims that the latter is "one of her least favorite mortals." 琐事 * Drew often wears pink eyeliner. * Despite being the second-oldest member of the Aphrodite Cabin (only being younger than Silena Beauregard), Drew was never mentioned in the original series. * Drew thinks of Silena Beauregard as a traitor who deserved to die, unlike the rest of the camp, who saw her as a hero. * Both she and Piper McLean have the rare power of Charmspeak, as said in The Lost Hero. * As of The Serpent's Shadow, Drew is the first known Greek demigod to see an Egyptian god, though she didn't know it at the time. * She has never been on a quest, but willingly volunteered to go on a quest with Jason Grace. * Her last name has not been revealed in The Heroes of Olympus series, but she is referred to as Drew Tanaka in The Kane Chronicles. * Tanaka is of Japanese origin. Given that Drew has been described as Asian, this could indicate that she is Japanese descended on her father's side. ** Hence, Drew and Ethan Nakamura are the only known demigods of Japanese descent. * After Silena died, Drew became the oldest member of the Aphrodite Cabin.